Weddings
by quickand2thepointless
Summary: COMPLETE! AU/Modern. Ike and Soren attend several post-war weddings and learn first hand the meanings of love, commitment, and desire. IkexSoren mainly, other couples also featured in the background.
1. Cheesiness with Boyd and Mist

A/N: Ah, weddings. I went to one myself this summer (and I caught the bouquet), so I'm very excited to be sending my favorite Fire Emblem couple on their very own post-war wedding circuit. Maybe they'll learn a thing or two about themselves as they watch some of their friends tying the knot and committing... we'll just have to wait and see.

Just a preliminary heads up: I'm planning on writing five chapters to this little story. I am a college student and I do have a lot of homework, but I have just enough free time to get all of this out in a reasonable amount of time. Bear with me, please!

0o0o0o0o

**WEDDING #1: Boyd & Mist**

Thank the Goddess there was wine! Ike had technically been in charge of arranging what food and beverages would be available for the reception, but Soren hadn't been able to keep himself from making some slight changes once he saw that Ike's idea of sufficient party fare consisted solely of beer and meat. Sure, that would work for the majority of Mist and Boyd's guests- especially those that happened to be laguz and Ike- but Soren just _wasn't _going make it through the night if there wasn't any wine. He wasn't a heavy drinker by any stretch of the imagination, but the fact that he was at a wedding against his will made him want to drink even Shinon under the table. He _hated_ weddings. The sappiness, the orchestral music, the cringe worthy speeches, the sloppy kissing, the Goddess awful bumping and grinding that passed for dancing these days... all of this he utterly and completely loathed. But Ike had once again played his ace card and turned his pleading blue eyes to Soren and so very sweetly begged him to go and support his little sister and her new husband, so what was he to do? He had sat obligingly in the cathedral as Ike walked sweet little Mist down the aisle and handed her over to that great idiot Boyd; he had forced himself not to gag as the happy couple exchanged their vows, those idiotic, goofy grins on both of their faces; and he had even refrained from making any smart comments when Mist cried as she and her green-haired-baboon of a husband said 'I do' before the sight of the Goddess. He had struggled through all of this good-naturedly for Ike's sake, but the only way he would even begin to make it through the reception was with the help of the red wine he had tricked Ike it to purchasing. And now that the speeches were set to begin any minute now, his descent into oblivion was not going to be delayed for another moment...

"Bar's closed," Ranulf chirped from behind the counter, a blatantly smug look on his face. "Sorry, Soren."

Soren sighed in exasperation, his lips curling into a scowl of disgust. "The bar can't be closed. It's an open bar. Emphasis on open."

"I'm not allowed to distribute alcohol until after the speeches are made," the cat laguz retorted, still smirking. "Commander's orders. Though I would think he would _want_ people to be drunk during his speech, given his total lack of eloquence..."

Soren blinked in surprise. "Ike's giving a speech? I thought Jill was taking care of that since she's the maid of honor."

"Nah. Ike actually wanted to do it because he knew that Greil would have given her one if he had been here. A pretty thoughtful gesture considering how tactless the commander usually is."

"Ike isn't tactless," Soren snapped automatically.

"Speak for yourself. You've never had to suffer him ignoring you while you're trying to explain the number of awesome Gallian secrets you're not allowed to share with him. The nerve of that man!" Ranulf's tail twitched in agitation. "Well, you'd better go back to your table and listen to what the guy has to say. I know how you feel about wedding speeches, but at least with Ike it shouldn't be too sappy. Besides, I don't your best friend will feel very confident if you of all people need to be drunk in order to listen to him talk."

"Nn," Soren muttered, but he obligingly retreated from the closed open bar when he heard Ike clinking his spoon against his champagne glass, the signal that it was time to torture the wedding guests with inside jokes and embarrassing stories for a few minutes before they could even think about eating anything.

Ike rose to his feet and cleared his throat. "Ahem," he said gruffly, awkwardly drawing his fingers through his shock of blue hair. "First of all, I would like to extend my heartfelt congratulations to Mist and my new brother-in-law, Boyd. I know for certain that they will be happy together, and I wish them all the best."

"Hear, hear!" Shinon yelled from the back of the room. "Now gimme some beer!"

"Just a second," Ike said sternly, rolling his eyes. "Now, I don't know that much about love and marriage-"

"You're telling me," Aimee shrieked.

"-but I know from watching you two together that you complete each other. You make each other better than you would ever be on your own. You... with the way and love and care for each other, you being together just makes sense."

Ike paused, but this time no one called out. Soren held his breath.

"As I've said though, I'm no expert on love. I don't know exactly what you're feeling, so I can't explain it to everyone here. But I can say with complete faith and confidence to every single person in this room that I know is Mother and Father would be so proud and happy for you both, and that they are looking down on us all at this moment and they... they understand what a miracle it is for something of such beauty to come from a conflict that nearly shattered us all." He cleared his throat again, his eyes drifting over to the table where the rest of his fellow soldiers were sitting. "So here's to Mist and Boyd... for making the beauty last."

"To Mist! To Boyd!" Everyone joined in, raising their glasses to the couple. There were tears, enthusiastic claps, and laughter, and Mist and Boyd shared a rather passionate kiss as the company toasted them. But for once, Soren didn't feel like puking at the sight and sound of these romantic trivialities. Ike's words were ringing in his head, and he almost felt for a moment that weddings really weren't so bad, not if one thought of them the right way.

But then he glanced over at the heart shaped cake Mist had insisted upon and once again felt like consuming every single drop of wine under the roof. _Such utter and disgusting cheesiness, Goddess bless, what could possibly posses someone to think that monstrosity of a dessert is actually romantic?_

After the toast, open bar was in full swing. Unfortunately for Soren, this meant that Gatrie, Shinon, and Skrimir were already in line and placing long and complex orders that would take Ranulf a fair amount of time to complete. He groaned inwardly and downed the remains of his toasting champagne, hoping that it might possibly be enough to get his lightweight body buzzed. Dancing would be beginning shortly, and he had no desire to soberly watch certain people attempting to show off their moves. In fact, Tormod and Kieran's mere presence on the dance floor had a high risk of bringing about an apocalypse or mass murder at the very least, and that was without even beginning to mention all the damage a drunken Skrimir could do.

Soren wandered off to the buffet line and retrieved himself a small bowl of salad to nibble on as he waited. The wedding party, with the exception of Ike, had already cleared off their plates and were conferring with the DJs- Bastian and Volke: an incredibly odd selection on either Mist or Boyd's part- about the first dance of night. The premiere dance of the newly wed couple- the cheesiest moment of the night, in Soren's opinion. Mist had probably chosen some cliché piece from the crooner era, and she and Boyd would sway haphazardly to it for a few minutes while the laguz catcalled and the beorc (Gatrie, namely) screamed "Just make out with her already!" How could anyone find that romantic and entertaining? Nothing was quaint about idiotic affection on display, surrounded no less by drunken fools hell bent on bawdiness and making asses of themselves. If only he hadn't come to this stupid wedding...

Just as the first notes of "The Way You Look Tonight" spilled from the myriad of speakers Bastian and Volke had set up around the room, Ike plopped down in the chair next to Soren, his mouth still full of meat and gravy. "Hey, Swoen," he said, pieces of food showing as he talked. "Enwoying 'rwelf?"

"Um, Ike? Common Tongue, please?"

Ike swallowed and gulped down his food, somehow as charming as ever. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Hardly."

"C'mon. Just look at them!" Ike turned and cast a benevolent smile upon his radiant sister and her husband as they swirled around the dance floor. "She's so happy."

Soren grunted. "So, you're okay with the thought of giving your sister away to a loud-mouthed idiot?"

"Soren, you think everyone is a loud-mouthed idiot. If I waited for her to find someone you approved of, she'd be a spinster in her eighties!"

"Which still sounds preferable to being the wife of Boyd."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Well, like it or not, Mist happens to love him. I'm sure she has her reasons, and we don't necessarily have to understand them. It's just nice to see her so happy. A few years ago, I would have never expected something so good to happen. Hell, I didn't even think we'd be alive to see this."

"Small blessings, I guess," Soren sighed. "I'll try to be less of wet blanket. It would help if Ranulf cleared the boozers away from the bar so the rest of us could have a turn."

"Soren, it's pretty sad that you need to be drunk to survive a wedding. They're really not that bad. I'm pretty sure we suffered worse at the hands of the Crimean nobles during the post-war celebrations."

"I don't remember. Gatrie spiked the drinks."

"Ah, yes. Well, please don't drink too much. I need someone sane to talk to tonight, and I was really counting on you."

Soren flushed and held back a pleased smile. Suddenly he felt his craving for wine dissipate completely and his heart race increase pleasantly underneath the stifling layers of his suit jacket and dress shirt. "As you wish, Ike."

0o0o0o

After his own dance with the bride, Ike quickly returned to Soren's side armed with a handful of drumsticks and spicy wings.

"I paid for all this food, and I'm getting my fair share," he explained as he almost lustily bit into the tender meat. "Plus, I can't dance with Aimee while I'm busy eating, right?"

Soren shrugged. "When she wants something, she's pretty hard to stop."

"Eh. Everyone knows I don't dance. Mist is an exception because she's my sister, and I'm kind of the stand in for the father-of-the-bride, but I'm really not interested in going up there again."

"I'm not planning on going up at all."

"Then we'll stick together." The two watched as Kieran did the robot across the floor, slamming his chopping hands into everyone near him. "Just sitting here observing is entertaining enough for me."

"I'm almost tempted to start taking bets on who will destroy this place first. I'm leaning towards Skrimir."

"I'd place my money on Ranulf. As soon as he's relieved of bar duty, half the room is going to pounce on him. If the collective weight of all the people in love with him isn't enough to break a hole through the floor, than nothing is."

Soren grimaced at the thought. "This wedding is costing us enough as it is. If these idiots get it into their heads to damage the reception hall, I'm cutting their food rations and selling their weapons online."

"I'll warn Ranulf to watch his back."

They both fell into silence for a moment. "So," Ike murmured at length. "You don't like any of this, huh?"

"By this, you mean the whole wedding nonsense?"

"Yeah."

"Not a big fan. The food's nice, and your speech... it wasn't bad."

"That's gracious of you."

Soren sighed, toying absently with his bangs. "I don't know. I just don't think that when you love someone, you actually need all this. Love is private, and this whole ceremony and reception thing just thrusts it out in the open where it doesn't need to be. It even cheapens it, to some extent."

"Huh. I think of it more in the sense that Boyd and Mist are feeling this incredible love and happiness, and this is there way of sharing their emotions with us. We celebrated the end of the war, a war in which so many people died, so why shouldn't we celebrate this?"

"I don't like having happiness shoved down my throat."

"I see," Ike laughed. "Well, if I ever have a wedding, I'm still making you come."

Soren glared at his friend, his face paling somewhat. "Planning something?" he asked, his voice dark and moody.

"Who, me? Nah. I'm just fine on my own." He cleared his throat. "But sometimes I think it wouldn't really be so bad. When I look at how Mist and Boyd are... it's hard not to envy them."

"Don't let Aimee hear you saying that."

"Aimee?" Ike scoffed. "Not interested."

Soren smiled faintly and bit his lip. "I don't think you should get married at all, Ike," he whispered under his breath, hoping the music would drown him out.

No such luck. "Why not?" the other man asked, tilting his head.

He thought for a minute, trying to frame an answer that wasn't selfish or revealing. "It would change everything." Soren said at last. "Everything good we have now... it just wouldn't be the same."

Ike considered this. Soren was right, of course. He liked things just the way they were already, and throwing a wife and a family into his life would upset everything he liked best about his life. He wouldn't be able to take on the more dangerous missions, and he would be expressly forbidden from spending all his free time with Soren as he liked to do. Gone would be the sporadic road trips to Gallia and the nights spent talking about everything from philosophy to the many joys of a prime cut of rib. It would be to someone else's wishes he bent, someone else's voice he fell asleep to each night. And that just wouldn't be right. He liked things as they were, and there was no reason in all the world he should even try to change them.

Ike took Soren's hand for a brief moment and squeezed it. "It's okay, then," he murmured to both to himself and his friend. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

0o0o0o0o

"Hit it, Volke!" Mist squealed, throwing her arms up in the air and swinging a handful of gardenias around her head. "Bouquet time!"

Soren groaned to himself as Volke blasted a song about liking things and putting rings on them, and his groans only increased as every single woman in the room flocked on the dance floor giggling and shrieking amongst themselves.

"I'm catching it! I'm catching it," Aimee hollered to anyone who would listen. "Then Ike will have to marry me and live with me forever."

"No, I'm catching it," Mia insisted. "I'm the best jumper here."

"Excuse me, but Sothe and I are engaged, so it would only make sense for _me _to catch it," snapped a very tipsy Micaiah.

"Shut up, ladies," yelled Mist. "I know exactly who's getting it." She didn't even bother turning around before she perfectly pitched the bouquet straight to a very surprised and embarrassed Jill. Jill flushed prettily, glancing under her eyelashes at Haar as the other girls either congratulated or glared at her.

"Looks like we'll be going to another wedding soon," Ike informed Soren, a smirk playing on his lips. "Your dream come true, huh?"

"I won't be going," Soren said flatly.

"Really? I'd have to go, of course, and the rest of the company probably wouldn't mind coming with me. You'd be left all alone in Crimea while the rest of us were in Daein for the night, or maybe even multiple nights if we decided to visit our other friends in that area..."

"I'll cross that bridge when we get there," Soren sighed, his voice sour. He already knew he'd be penciling in another wedding against his will, thanks to Ike. He didn't want to be left alone without the better half of his heart for any length of time, and attending yet another pointless wedding was perhaps not quite as daunting as experiencing that loss.

"The garter toss is starting," Ike mentioned offhandedly. "Want to go up there for laughs?"

Soren shook his head. "No. Boyd will probably just throw it at Haar." Which was of course exactly what happened.

"Hmm. Funny how the war brought so many of us together," Ike mused as Jill and Haar shared a very emphatic kiss on the dance floor. "Perhaps we'll be going to weddings every other week for a while."

"For the love of the Goddess, please don't say that," Soren muttered.

"C'mon. You've been smiling more tonight than you have in ages. You must like this at least a little."

"Nothing that has made me smile tonight is in any way associated with the wedding," Soren objected lightly. "Now drop it, will you?"

0o0o0o0o

Silence at last. Somehow he had managed to convince Ike to drive home the moment after Boyd and Mist's limo pulled away for their week long Gallian honeymoon even though everyone else was going to take the party into the wee hours of the morning. The two of them were now comfortably settled into Ike's pick up truck, their ties undone, shoes off, and dress shirts partially unbuttoned. The few miles of the highway they would have to cross to reach headquarters stretched in front of them empty, hushed, and waiting. Soren, tired as he was, almost wished they had hours of driving ahead of them so that he could just sit there in Ike's presence, wallowing in the closeness, the comfort, the silence.

"That was nice," Ike yawned, tugging at the loosened collar of his shirt. "Loud and a bit long, but nice."

"Hmm. I hope Shinon doesn't die of alcohol poisoning... well, maybe not..."

"I hope Ranulf didn't break an arm during Lyre and Kyza's little tiff over which one of them he'd be swing dancing with," Ike shot back.

"I certainly hope Kieran will be able to find his pants in the morning."

"And I'm a little bit concerned over the fate of Elincia's hair after Tormod accidentally set it on fire."

They both laughed at the memories, but they did so softly, as if they were worried of disrupting the air of stillness and peace around them. There was a fragile line between a truly special moment and a normal, mundane exchange, and neither of them even wanted to breathe the wrong way lest all the good feelings in their hearts dispel and never return to touch them again. Something between them was shifting, and they could both feel it as they drove into the night together, their minds both reflecting on the words Ike had spoken earlier that night.

_You... with the way and love and care for each other, you being together just makes sense..._

0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Looks like Jill and Haar are up next. Will Soren ever learn to enjoy weddings? Will Ike ever figure out who it is he loves? Will Ranulf/Skrimir/Tormod ever succeed in destroying a reception hall? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Trust with Jill and Haar

**A/N**: Okay, on to Chapter 2. Jill and Haar are a favorite of mine, and I sincerely apologize for not heavily featuring their pairing in this section. There is a reason for this, which I'm sure you'll find out quickly enough. But again to all the JillxHaar fans out there: SORRY!

I'll also mention now (since I apparently forget to in Chapter 1) that I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the songs that are playing at the weddings. "The Way You Look Tonight" and "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" from Chapter 1 are performed by Fred Astaire (or Frank Sinatra, Michael Buble, etc) and Beyonce respectively. "Hoedown Throwdown" from this chapter is a cringe worthy tune by Miley Cyrus, and "Hot Stuff" is a classic disco song performed by Donna Summer.

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o

**WEDDING #2: Jill and Haar**

This time they would not be attending the reception; it was the only condition Soren would not budge on. He insisted that he still had nightmares from Mist and Boyd's (though Ike was fairly certain he really had secretly enjoyed at least parts of it) and declared that if he was forced to sit through another after-party, Ike had better damn well supply him with mind altering drugs to get him through it. Not wishing to battle it out with a superior arguer, Ike quickly caved to Soren's demands and politely declined Jill's invitation to the reception Queen Micaiah was hosting for the couple at Castle Daein. He didn't mind, really. He wasn't really that familiar with the Daein crowd, and as long as Mist was able to smuggle out some of the main course to him later in the night, he had no serious complaints about missing the event whatsoever.

In all honesty, he preferred the ceremony itself much more than he did the reception when it came to weddings. Granted, there was food at the reception (lots of it, and all of it pretty damn good), but there was also dancing, and nothing came as much of a challenge to him as dancing did. It was hard enough for him not to step on his partners' feet, but it was an annoying added bonus to be forced to carry on small talk with whichever girl had asked for his hand and also to concurrently dissuade her flirtatious advances. But none of theses were issues during a ceremony. One did not laugh and flirt and whirl around the room as vows were being exchanged. The only sounds to be heard in the cathedral were beautiful ones: the gentle blush of the harp, the sweeping embrace of violins, the soft and soothing words of the holy brother, the breathless anticipation of two lovers on the brink of becoming one.

So Ike was grateful that Soren had at least consented to go into the cathedral and stand witness the marriage of Jill and Haar even if they weren't going to celebrate it later on with some champagne and pork chops. It was truly beautiful service, though in his slightly biased opinion it was not quite as nice as Mist's. Jill, resplendent in a satin and lace long sleeved gown, had walked the aisle alone since no one could ever take the place of her much missed father, and Haar had looked more than happy (and awake, for once in his life) to receive her at the altar. Haar wasn't the most emotional man on the planet, but even he seemed moved by the strong and beautiful woman pledging herself before him. Ike was aware that the two had grown up together, much in the same way he had grown up with Soren, and that they had comforted and looked after each other after the death of Shiharam, Jill's father and Haar's mentor. The bond of trust between them was glaringly evident whenever their hands brushed and their eyes met, and Ike, also not among the most emotional of men, was very touched by the sight of it.

_That's what we have, _Ike mused to himself, thinking of Soren. _We've been bonded by mutual pain and tragedy, and we've learned to turn to and trust in each other because of it._

As for Soren, his opinion did not fall so harshly upon this couple as it had on Mist and Boyd. Though Haar's constant need for sleep baffled him, he had a grudging respect for the kind of man who would follow his commander to death under any circumstance, even if he was not fully committed to the cause he was dying for. Soren would do the same for Ike without thinking twice of it, so he could admire the same trait in the other man, who would have gladly died alongside Shiharam in the war had he been permitted to.

Yes, Haar wasn't perhaps as much as an idiot as Boyd, and it was very fairly evident that he did intend to love and protect Jill for the rest of their days. Still, Soren wasn't moved by the excesses of the cathedral, the bride's gown, and the flowers practically covering every bare inch of the room like parasites. If Jill and Haar loved each other and were certain to their core that their mutual happiness rested in each other's hearts, why did that need to warrant them draining their bank accounts to pay for decorations that would be torn down and replaced within a few hours time? Why the waste, the needless gaudiness, the unwarranted warping of love into something that could be represented by material things such as flowers and silk and streamers?

But Soren could see the smile growing on Ike's face as he watched the couple exchanging rings and promising forever to each other, so he could not quite hate the notion as much as he had before. Perhaps there was, as Ike had said, beauty in something so pure and sincerely meant rising from the ashes of a war that was anything but beautiful, pure, and sincerely meant. If he thought of it that way, it didn't seem like such a farce.

They watched the scene together, seeing Jill and Haar and yet thinking of each other. As the couple touched, they too felt as if their hands were joining, as if they were the ones to whom the words the holy brother spoke were being addressed to. Soren had felt this sensation first during Mist and Boyd's ceremony, much to his disgust, but this was the first time Ike had ever felt driven to reach out to his friend and enclose his hands within his larger ones and promise... not forever, exactly, but something close to it. _I know how unhappy you would be without me here, and I want you to know that I will not leave you for as long as you need me. You may not be able to count on anything else in your life, but you can always trust in me. I will always be here. _The words swelled in his heart as if they had always been in the back of his mind, always there but never before revealed or shared until this moment of clarity, this moment of marriage that was happening but yet not happening to him.

Ike had never felt these things for anyone else before. No one else had ever meant as much to him as Soren did, he was surprised to realize. But in a way, it made perfect sense. Like Jill and Haar, they had only ever revealed themselves fully to each other. No one else in the world knew them truly, and thus it was impossible for them to feel for anyone else what they felt for each other. It seemed obvious when he thought of it now, but he could not help but wonder if he would have ever realized it had he not attended this particular wedding and seen the open emotions of the couple that reflected the secret emotions of his heart.

Soren, of course, had never loved anyone but Ike. To do so was an impossibility. Ike was the only one to help him when he was helpless, to see him one he was invisible, to be a family when he had been abandoned. If not for Ike, Soren would have died or starved or wasted away from lack of human connection. He was so grateful, so admiring, so devoted to Ike that to love anyone else, even just a little, would have been much too exhausting for him to bear. These feelings that he carried in his heart did not surprise him; they had always been there, and now they were merely being heightened.

Strange and sweet thoughts and feelings ran through their minds and bodies, but they revealed nothing to each other. Their hands brushed as Jill and Haar said "I do," but they did not hold on. Some people could move into intimacy without words leading them into it, but Ike and Soren were not of that kind. Words left unsaid had hung heavily between them before, and they knew now better than ever what damage could be done by not sharing them. Perhaps it was a good thing they were not going to the reception after all. There were so many things inside them that were waiting for the right moment to unfold, and Castle Daein, Micaiah's territory, was not exactly the place either of them had in mind.

0o0o0o0o

"So," Ike said the moment they were inside their hotel room, "what did you think this time around?"

Soren hardly knew what to say, for once in his life. He hadn't been miserable. He hadn't felt like snorting during the ceremony or gagging in the faces of the bridal party. He hadn't mentally recorded all the reasons he hated weddings when the holy brother spoke, nor had he counted down the minutes until the whole damn thing was over before it even began. He hadn't enjoyed it, necessarily, but he hadn't been disgusted by it with every fiber of his being. There were worse things to suffer, and as long as Ike was by his side...

"Soren? You going to answer me sometime this year?"

"Huh. It wasn't awful," Soren finally said.

Ike looked a bit disappointed. "That's the most you can say about it?"

"You know that weddings aren't my thing."

"But still..." Ike shook his head in bewilderment. "I had thought..."

"You thought...?"

"Oh, nothing." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Tell me," Soren insisted, taking Ike's hand firmly and refusing to let go. "If you have something to say to me, you'd better do it now."

Ike cracked open an eye. Soren's face was deadly serious, so sincere and pleading that it was impossible to ignore. He sighed and squeezed Soren's hand before letting it go. "Put your coat on. We're going for a walk."

"But... we're in Daein."

"Hence the coat."

"Fine. But if I freeze..." He left the insult unfinished. He would never hurt Ike, and they both knew it.

Ike shurgged into his military style jacket and helped Soren slide into his pea coat. The clothes they had brought weren't much protection against a Daein winter, but they would do for a short little walk around Nevassa. Besides, both of them felt unnaturally warm for the season; nervousness could do that. Cold as it was, they wouldn't be feeling much of it in the emotional state they were in.

It was snowing when they walked out. A real, fully fledged snowfall: not the kind where the flakes melted as soon as they collided with anything concrete, but where they amassed together and formed drifts and swells on the ground. It wasn't long before their hair was sprinkled heavily with snowflakes, though they didn't bother to brush them off. It was kind of nice, really. The snow cold and biting and even a bit uncomfortable, but it was still beautiful. Like fragments of diamond that shone and glistened in the light.

_Like Soren_, Ike thought. _As terrifying as they come, as far from being delicate and docile as anything I know, but so damn beautiful._

_Like Ike, _Soren also thought. Out loud he said, "Well. We're out here. What now?"

Ike took in a deep breath, his nerves searing in agony beneath his skin."I guess there's something I should probably say to you," he said, trying to sound more sure of himself than he actually felt.

Soren's heart trembled. "Yes?"

"H-have you ever thought about... us?" He bit his lip, briefly looking Soren in the eye. There. He had said it.

"Us?"

"You know. Us. Together."

"Together?" Soren echoed again. "Together... how?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Ike murmured. "Together like we want to be together. Together like Mist and Boyd and Haar and Jill, except differently, because it's us. I- I don't think I can phrase it any better than that." He sighed and thrust his hands into his coat pocket. "You probably think I'm an idiot."

"I could never think you're an idiot," Soren protested quickly. "And I do understand what you're saying. But you don't think it's wrong, do you?"

"Wrong?"

"Well, they say that... two men... are just as bad as a beorc and laguz being together. Of course, our dealings with Ashera and Yune have proved that Goddess laws don't exist, but the prejudice is still there. No one will think we should feel this way."

Ike released a sigh somewhat between agony and relief. "Forget that for a second. Are you saying that you feel this, too?"

Soren stopped walking, partially because he wished to turn and face Ike directly, and partially because the snow was getting too high for them to pass through. "Ike," he whispered sincerely, his red eyes for once full to brimming with emotion, "I've felt it for as long as I've known you. I didn't want to, but you've made it inevitable. I'm a freak enough as it is, and everything I've ever felt for you has only made it worse."

Ike abruptly tore his hands out of his coat and wrapped them tightly around Soren's slight body. "Don't call yourself that," he said sharply, pressing the smaller boy against his chest. "You're not a freak, and even if you are, I'm apparently one, too. This place is too damned prejudiced for its own good, but we've proven its fears wrong before. I'll do it again if I have to, if only to hear you stop berating yourself like that."

Soren shyly slung his arms around Ike's neck. "This is the reason I love you, you know. You don't let the world treat you like a pile of shit for no good reason. I'm not like that at all." He eyes turned downcast. "I'm not really even worthy to be here with you right now. This should be someone else."

Ike's voice went hoarse. "Say that again."

"Huh?" Soren glanced back up in confusion. "I'm not really even worthy to be here with you right now?"

"No! Not that. In fact, I never want to hear you say _that_ again. Say that you love me. Please."

"I... love you," Soren repeated with a tremulous voice. "I always have, Ike."

"I'm glad," Ike said in response, twining his fingers gently through Soren's long and snow covered hair. "Because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else I have ever known."

Then, oblivious to the snow whipping around them and latching itself onto their entangled bodies, the two lovers leaned in for a kiss. As it was the first time either of them had ever done such a thing, it was at first halting and hesitant. They needed a moment to learn how to move against each other and allow themselves a few seconds to breathe, but when all of that was sorted out and stored in their memory banks, the rest came almost instinctively. It felt so right for Soren to sink into Ike's superior strength and bury himself in those all encompassing arms, and Ike knew without thinking that Soren wouldn't be abject to some gentle encouragement with his tongue and teeth to increase the depth of their kiss.

Soren sighed as their bodies curved into one another, hungry for the taste of Ike's touch and overcome with an almost unbearable desire for the two separate pieces to join together as a whole. But all the same, he knew there would be time for that later when the both of them understood their emotions with more clarity and conviction than they did now. There would be time for that soon enough, and more besides. For now all he really wanted was to feel both the power and gentleness of Ike's affection, the undersides of his fingers as they skirted the lines of his body and the soft strands of his hair with delicate dexterity. What he desired most was to stay forever locked in this moment in time, wallowing in every beautiful and wild emotion that he felt there in the comfort of his friend and lover's arms.

_I love you, _he thought so forcefully that he was almost certain Ike could hear it. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Unfortunately, at that moment Ike's pocket buzzed noisily, his cell phone adamantly demanding his attention. Ike groaned and pulled away from Soren without releasing him from his grasp in order to dig through his pocket and pull out the offending phone. "Text message," he muttered crossly. "This better be important."

Soren waited patiently in Ike's arms, his lips half parted and his eyes glassy. He was somewhat skeptical that what he thought had just happened was real rather than hi imagination. He wanted it to happen again, just so he could be sure.

But Ike was wrapped up in his text message, which was currently making him snicker loudly every five seconds and snort every once in awhile in bewilderment. "Hey Soren, get this," he chuckled, tilting his phone so the other man could see it. "According to Mist, Ulki, Janaff, Tibarn, and Reyson played hot potato with Micaiah's crown, Lyre ripped down half of the curtains in the dinning hall in an attempted to make out with Ranulf, Stefan thought it would be a funny idea to shave a chunk out of Pelleas' hair-"

"Good for him. Wonder where he got the razor?"

"One never knows. And apparently Nephenee and Brom are dancing on tables singing about going to a hoedown throwdown. And suddenly the entire Dawn Brigade is convinced Empress Sanaki stole in the blueprints to Castle Daein for 'nefarious purposes'."

Soren couldn't help but laugh at this. "And we actually won a war with the help of these people?"

"Yeah, somehow we did it." Ike shut his phone and placed it back his pocket. "Regret skipping out on the reception now?"

Soren smiled enticingly. "No. Because if we had gone, none of the would have happened."

"True," Ike murmured, wrapping his arms back around Soren's waist. "**Now tell me something.** Would you be mad if I told you I didn't want to keep this a secret?"

"Probably. I'd at the very least think you were crazy. Do you want to cause an uproar with everyone back at headquarters?"

"You really think they'd be upset? Titania, Rhys, Mist, Oscar, Rolf, all of them?"

"Well..."

"Shinon probably won't be jumping up and down, but he never liked me to begin with. And maybe Gatrie and Boyd will be weirded out... for about two seconds."

"Ike..."

"Soren. Why shouldn't any of them know that you're the one I want to be with? Why should they care who I love?"

"..."

"And, more importantly, don't you think it would be more convenient for us if I didn't have to turn Aimee down every five seconds and scrounge up dates for work events?"

"Well, if you put it that way." Soren sighed to himself and very much wished they were kissing rather than having this painful conversation. In the middle of a blizzard, no less. "But Ike... I've already had to prove myself to all of them when you first took me in, and I'm not interested in doing it again. They would hate me if not for you."

"Soren, if they have any complaints, they're going to be taking them up with me. And do you think I would put you through any pain? Do you think I would let them say a single word against us?"

The pure and simple of honesty of Ike's voice and words nearly caught Soren off guard, stealing his breath and drawing a few stray tears to his eyes. Why had he even bothered for a moment to worry? Ike had always been there before to heal his wounded his heart and shield him from the blind hatred of others, so why would that possibly stop now, now that Ike had sworn love before him in a frank and unquestionable tone? He was safe now. His heart had been opened, and Ike had returned his feelings; now there was nothing left to fear.

He was loved.

He was safe.

"I... I guess you may tell them, if you wish," Soren finally acquiesced, leaning his face into the warmth of Ike's coat. "You've sheltered me through everything we've ever faced... and I trust you."

"Good," Ike whispered softly, brushing the snowflakes off of Soren's skin so he would not grow colder. "I hope to be always worthy of your trust."

He placed two fingers under Soren's chin and lifted his face so it was no longer buried against his chest. Closing his eyes, he placed another warm and tender kiss against the other man's lips, sinking happily into the feelings that arose within him at Soren's reciprocal touch. _So this is why Mist and Boyd are so happy, _Ike mused as he tightened his grip around his lover. _And Jill and Haar. This is what it means to find completion._

They pulled away after a few moments, their panting breath coming out in clouds in the cool night air. "We should probably go back," Soren suggested, though he did not truly e**ver want to leave.**

"Yeah," Ike agreed, placing his hands against Soren's violently red cheeks. "Your face is freezing."

_Strange, _Soren thought as he slid his hands into Ike's and again resumed his march through the high and frigid mounds of snow. _I've never felt warmer in my whole life..._

0o0o0o0o0o

They were kissing again when Ike's phone buzzed for the second time. Soren obligingly drew away from Ike's lips so the other man could check his messages, but Ike instantly drew him back into his embrace with unsatisfied and almost hungry groan.

"You should see what that is," Soren objected half-heartedly as Ike kissed down the line of his jaw. "Could be important."

"Or maybe Makalov just puked on Sothe's bed. Stop talking. We're busy right now."

Soren kept quiet for a few minutes (except for the little hums and sighs he could not keep himself from making) before the need for practicality grew too great to ignore. "But what if someone is drunk or sick and needs a ride home? You did volunteer to be a chauffeur when we turned down the invitation to the reception, you know."

Ike sighed in annoyance, at last pulling himself away from Soren. "Did I?"

"Yup. You thought it would be a nice thing to do to make up for my **orneriness** in refusing to attend the reception."

"Great. And of course it's too late to change my mind." H**e **gave Soren one last lingering kiss before hewhipped hiscell phone out of his pocket and flicked it open. "Looks like Lucia sent me a video message. Wanna watch?"

Soren wordlessly slid into Ike's lap and focused his attention on the small screen in front of them.

It was hard to make out what was happening at first. They could hear someone (Naesala?) in the background singing "lookin' for some hot stuff, baby, this evening" at the top of their lungs in a very feminine voice and someone else (Rhys?) yelling, "No, not the chandelier!", but the camera itself was trained on two indistinct figures holed up in a corner, partaking in some private moment that nobody was probably meant to see.

"Looks like Geoffrey and Elincia," Ike murmured into Soren's hair. "What are they-"

Soren clapped a hand over Ike's mouth to shush him. Lucia had somehow managed to slip her camera closer to the Crimean queen and her partner, and it was now possible to hear everything they were saying to each other.

"- don't think we should wait anymore," Elincia was declaring, her voice uncharacteristically forward. They were used to her speaking in the soft and indirect way of nobles, with a "my lord" and a "if that is your wish" thrown in every other second. "I've been ready for a long time now."

"Hmm?" Geoffrey queried. His back was turned to the camera, so they couldn't see the reaction on his face. "What are you speaking of?"

"This." She dropped down to one knee, her long peach gown pooling sumptuously around her body. "Sir Geoffrey, would you do me the honor of being my king?"

"Oh my Goddess," Lucia murmured into the phone. Her sentiment was quickly echoed by both Ike and Soren back in the hotel room; this was not expected behavior on Elincia's part. They knew her as a meek and compliant sort of girl, and certainly not the kind who would ever be driven to do something so spontaneous. But then again, she was dating Geoffrey, and he was ten times more compliant and predictable than she was. If any half of that couple needed to take initiative for something, it made sense that it would be her.

And Geoffrey seemed receptive enough to her boldness once he was past his initial shock. With a laugh, he swooped her up into his arms so that she was no longer bowing before him and whispered something in her ear. Something presumably along the lines of 'yes', if the possessive and adoring way he grasped her was any indication.

Lucia squealed and sobbed into her camera so loudly that most of the other guests ambled over to see what this new form of entertainment was. It wasn't long before more cries of happiness and congratulations joined Lucia's on the phone's audio, and Soren and Ike had to clap their hands over their ears to lessen the shrillness of it.

"Not this again," Soren sighed as Ike shut down the video, though his voice was much less temperamental than it had been when he heard the news about Jill and Haar. "I suppose there's no way you can get out of this one."

"It's Crimea. It would be a slap in the face to Elincia if I didn't go." Ike rumpled Soren's hair gently with his deft fingers. "But _you_ don't have to go if you really don't want to. Just stay at headquarters, and I'll drive back to be with you after the reception ends. It's not a far drive."

"No." Soren quickly protested. "I'll come."

"Really? I thought you hated Crimean nobility? And much as I respect Elincia and Geoffrey, this is probably going to be one hell of a long, ceremonious, and boring wedding."

Soren shrugged nonchalantly. "Good thing we have Gatrie to spike every lord and lady so-and-so's drink. Just like the old days."

"Ah, yes. The beautiful sight of those pompous asses dancing on tables and raising hell in Castle Crimea... how could I forget?" He leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Soren's. "Do you know what I think? I think you're going soft on me."

"Indeed?"

"Yup. Agreeing to go to a wedding without even trying to argue with me... what is the world coming to?"

"Don't get too comfortable," Soren warned, closing his eyes and sinking deeper into Ike's arms. "I'm expecting a reward for my excellent and obliging behavior. If you will."

"Oh, I will all right..."

0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Aww... Soren and Ike may be together, but they've certainly got a few things left to learn (because I say so). Stay tuned for the next section to learn what happens when you mix alcohol and Crimean nobility, the Greil Mercenaries with a pristine castle, and an introspective Soren with an inhibitionless Ike. Party on!


	3. Equality with Elincia and Geoffrey

**A/N: **Chapter 3 time! Geoffrey and Elincia are getting hitched! Take that all of you fools out there who would pair Ike and Elincia together when you damn well know Ike wouldn't last two seconds as king if he couldn't even stand being a lord for a few months!

(Fan girl rant over)

Anyhoo, my apologies for all the random words/phrases that were bold in the last chapter. That wasn't for emphasis- in fact, I have absolutely no idea how it happened.

And a random fun fact for this chapter: "For Me This Is Heaven" by Jimmy Eat World, the song I feature during the reception scene, is actually the song I want for my first dance at my own wedding. Thus, I cheesily had included in here. Hooray for sappiness!

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o

**WEDDING #3: Elincia and Geoffrey**

The tension in the room was palpable. Even the beorc could catch a whiff of the disapproval and annoyance wafting through the air, an acrid and unwelcome stench. It was a rather sad thing, Soren thought. Elincia and Geoffrey looked so happy as they stood at the head of Crimea's massive cathedral with arms locked around each other and eyes dazed in a delirium of satisfaction, but even they could not be ignorant of the ill will the gentry bore for them and their union. The upper echelons of society were supposedly genteel and courtly by reputation, but these nobles were anything but. Poison festered in their minds and eyes and hearts, and they could not and would not spare even the smallest smile to honor the happiness of their queen.

A commoner would soon be their king. Dirty blood was threatening to spoil their pure and precious royal line, and they could see no reason to rejoice in it.

Soren surprised himself by feeling sympathy for the queen of Crimea. He'd never liked her-everyone in the army had assumed she would make the perfect match for Ike, which annoyed him to no end- but even she did not deserve this extreme dissent on her wedding day. She was content with her choice, content with his birth, so why could they not trust in her judgment and acquiesce to their matrimony? Was it so great a sin to love someone below or above one's station if the feelings were returned and there were no problems caused by the difference in social spheres? Soren could not comprehend the nobles' disgust, and nor did he want to.

He was, however, very glad that it was not on him their distaste currently fell. If they were this angry that their queen was wedding a man of common blood, how could they possibly respond favorably to their much beloved hero dating an orphaned, unmannerly, and unrefined freak? It was a good thing he had convinced Ike to keep their happy news confined to their war comrades, or else instead of trying to kill Geoffrey with their infuriated glares, they would currently be murdering him right where he stood in the pew next to his lover. _Small blessings_, he reminded himself, though one day he knew the news would get out to all of them somehow, and then he would have to face the reality that he was still much too unworthy for Ike's affection, and still much too great of a hindrance for his love to be tied down to.

Ike leaned over, his blue hair falling endearingly over his eyes; he needed a haircut badly, but hadn't thought to get one before the wedding. "Too bad Gatrie couldn't spike their drinks _before _the reception," he muttered, casting eyes to the pew where the pissed off nobility were wrinkling their noses and scowling. "And they think _I_ have a rudeness problem!"

"I doubt this is the atmosphere Elincia had planned for her wedding," Soren murmured back. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Ike smiled down at him in surprise. "Thinking of giving Elincia a hand? You really are becoming a softie, hun. Maybe if you put that brilliant mind of yours to it, you can think of something. But keep in mind that this is still a wedding ceremony, and I doubt any major disruptions would be appreciated by the couple."

"Hmm. Just give me a moment."

Soren knew that these nobles in question were the cream of the Crimean crop, so to speak, but that didn't mean they had much say in regards to Tellius as a whole. There were others whose words they must obey, respect, and follow, others whose importance trumped their own. Perhaps to turn their favor back towards the Queen, someone of high social or political stature would need to speak on her behalf. Ike wouldn't work, unfortunately; though the Crimeans respected him, he was also of common blood and possessed rough country manners that they found distasteful. Micaiah would be even less successful choice due to the anti-Daein prejudices that still existed in the aftermath of its wars against Crimea (not to mention the fact that Queen Daein had married a common thief- an unforgivable sin in any noble's eyes). And the laguz royals certainly wouldn't do; their influence on beorc nations was still tentative at best. But there was Empress Sanaki... Crimea had once been Begnion's suzerain state, and their ties were still fairly close. The Empress' claim to the title of 'Apostle' had been disproven, but still she managed to strike the fear of the Goddess in the hearts of those who spoke with her, and especially into those who dared to disagree with her. Yes, Sanaki might just do the job nicely...

Soren stood on tip-toe and whispered for a moment or two into Ike's ear. Ike nodded, then turned to Ranulf, who was standing beside him, to whisper Soren's message in _his_ ear and pass it along down the human chain. It wasn't long before Sigrun was bending down to share Soren's plan with Sanaki, which the young Empress quickly agreed to with a nod and a smile.

They had to wait for the right time to intervene, but as soon as the holy brother posed the question "Who gives away this woman in holy matrimony?" (the proper response of 'her nation, Crimea' would have been given by Bastian), Sanaki rose to her feet and imperiously glanced around the room. "If I may speak on your behalf, Queen Elincia?"

The Queen looked bewildered, but there was no turning down Sanaki when she wished something. This disruption had to be permitted, so she humbly gave leave to the Empress to approach where she, Geoffrey, and the holy brother stood, albeit with some uncertainly clearly displayed on her countenance.

"People of Tellius," Sanaki began, her voice booming across the expanse of the cathedral, "I am among the many who have had the honor of serving alongside both Queen Elincia and Sir Geoffrey during the Laguz Alliance War. I know them both, and both have earned my respect, love, and friendship through their good deeds, sound leadership, and unwavering bravery in the face of overwhelming odds and unheard of perils." She smiled benevolently and placed her hands over Geoffrey and Elincia's in a sign of friendship and good will. "I, who have observed the formation of this relationship in all of its stages, can with faith and certainty vouch that this man and this woman do intend to love and cherish both each other and the nation they will rule. It is perhaps not custom in Crimea for a monarch to wed one of their retainers, but let that not lead us to frown down upon this union. The goddess smiles down upon all pure and honest love, no matter who that love is found in. Elincia's Geoffrey may not share the nobility of blood that she does, but he does indeed share the love of Crimea that is the foundation of her rule, and this is what I, Empress of Begnion, believe makes a match truly noble.

"Thus I am proud to announce before the holy brother and the Goddess that not only does Crimea give away this woman in matrimony to this good and righteous man, but so too does Begnion, Daein, Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas, and Goldoa. It is not often we all have the joy of seeing a woman and ruler we love so much so well settled, and it is only right for us, as Crimea's allies and neighbors, to put forth our friendship and support on this very important day. Queen Elincia..." She leaned forward and kissed Elincia's hand, an uncharacteristically humble gesture for the Empress to make. "Sir Geoffrey." Sanaki surprised everyone further by kissing his hand as well. "You both have my sincere best wishes. I thank you for allowing me this opportunity to speak, but I shall not delay your ceremony for any longer."

She then removed from the altar and retook her place by Tanith and Sigrun, hundreds of bewildered eyes following her as she walked. Soren could see that the nobles were thunderstruck by this unexpected gesture of Sanaki's, just as he had desired them to be. They were no longer scowling and shaking their heads at the couple, but were now rather in awe of them, as if they had just been personally blessed by the Goddess herself. Geoffrey and Elincia were equally shocked, but there were grateful smiles playing on their lips that proved that they knew what a kind gift had just been given to them.

It took Soren a few minutes to realize Ike was staring down at him in rapture, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes shining fiercely in pride. "I love that you did that," he murmured, his breath hot against Soren's ear. "You're incredible."

"I didn't do anything. That was all Empress Sanaki."

"And who was it that got her up there, huh? Who was it that sided with Elincia, someone who isn't even your friend, because it was the right thing to do?"

"Ike..." Soren shifted uncomfortably. His lover had that look on his face, the kind that always appeared whenever he wanted to take Soren into his arms and smother his face in violent kiss. Which was nice and all, but really inappropriate for the setting and situation they were in. It was one thing to get the nobility to leave Elincia alone at Sanaki's urging, but quite another entirely to explain why the hero of Crimea had grabbed his staff officer and made out with him in the middle of their queen's wedding. So Soren, though he loathed doing so, elbowed Ike in the ribs and hissed under his breath, "Not now!"

"I'll get you later, then," Ike whispered back, surreptitiously linking his fingers with Soren's. "You're not allowed to be so wonderful without getting a reward for it."

_I don't deserve this_, Soren thought, melting into his sweet and familiar touch. _Why is this me here, and not someone else?_

Geoffrey had wondered the same thing as he stood at the altar with Elincia, or at least he had until Sanaki had spoken up. His beloved was miles above him in every respect possible- nobility, goodness, beauty, virtue- and it was hard for him not to feel like an insignificant speck of dirt beside her. But the Empress was right, he thought. The love that was valued most by the Goddess did not involve rank and blood and worthiness, but rather sincerity, honesty, and mutual devotion. And he really did love Elincia just as well as she loved him; of this he had no question. In that much they were equal- equally good, noble, and worthy- and that, in the end, was what really mattered.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm sorry that I have to do this," one Lady Poppy Panse (charmingly renamed 'Poopy Pants' by Rolf) lectured their group without sounding very sorry at all, "but I am aware that your behavior at Castle Daein was... less than satisfactory. Now, I will have you all know how _expensive_ it was to renovate this palace after the last two wars, so if a single inch of it is spoiled by any of you, we will not be the ones paying for it to be fixed."

"I had no problem cleaning up our castle once the guests had left," Micaiah snapped defensively. "Sure, Ranulf and Lyre managed to knock down a few curtains, but they were rather ugly curtains and no great loss at all."

"And it's not like ya'll paid for the last fixings of the castle, ma'am," Nephenee objected. "That money came directly from the coffers of us in the poorer classes and from the good queen herself!"

'Poopy Pants' looked very indignant as the rest of the group grumbled around her. "Am I to be condemned for forbidding you to run like heathens around this castle?" she thundered shrilly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Remember to whom you speak and refrain from using such a condescending tone in my royal presence," Empress Sankai snapped with an emphatic "hear, hear!" from Tibarn, Micaiah, Nailah, Kurthnaga, and Skrimir.

"Besides, you can't have a wedding without some form of liquor," Shinon yelled with the support of Gatrie and Makalov. "If you think you're going to keep this party dry, you have another think coming!"

"Elincia has no problem with us having a good time, so I don't see why you should," Marcia added, sticking her tongue out at the noblewoman.

"You. Will. Make. Do. With. The. Beverages. We. Will. Provide," Lady 'Poopy Pants' hissed through gritted teeth. "I will hear no further complaint against this. You may join us in the reception room when you are prepared to behave responsibly." She turned her back and stalked out of the room.

"Huddle time!" Mia shrieked as soon as the lady was out of earshot. "This insult to our ability to throw a rockin party will not stand! Time for a game plan."

The veteran warriors all formed a circle and put their heads together (with the exception of Pelleas, who did not want to flash his bald spot to everyone in the room).

"Well, I have for one have a suit jacket full of whiskey and vodka flasks," Gatrie announced to start off their discussion. "Not to mention a whole suitcase full of liquor in the back of the company truck. If the last time we had a party here was any indication, it should work like a charm."

"And I know for a fact that the Crimeans are only providing me with orchestral and choral records to play," Volke added. "That's why I brought all my good records as back up after I spill a whole tub of sparkling punch on the other ones."

"Also, if anyone's going to be knocking down curtains with Ranulf," Kyza snarled in Lyre's direction, "it's going to be me."

"Dream on, lover boy," Lyre hissed back. Ranulf only rolled his eyes.

"Anything to add, oh fearless commander?" Mia asked.

"Uh, just keep the damages down to a minimum until the nobles have got some alcohol in their bloodstreams," Ike instructed. "Elincia and Bastian and all of them will take care of dealing with the aftermath, but if the nobility catch wind of anything fishy while they're still sober, it's me they're going to be trolling money from."

"We'll do our best," Ranulf answered in a long suffering voice. "Now let's go and get 'em."

0o0o0o0o0o

There were guards in front of the sparkling punch, of course, but Gatrie was an expert drink tamperer, and he knew just the right time to get the job done. They'd known ahead of time that Bastian was giving the bridal toast, and that meant that for at least a half-hour he'd be speechifying and putting half the room to sleep. So as soon as the drink moderators shut their eyes to Bastian's lullaby of "many flower'd days of love" and "souls carried as on the wing of a bird, blown about through the temperate air by winds of eternal happiness and sweet sighs of adoration," Gatrie made his move by passing his flasks into Sothe's hands and allowing the svelte and agile young man to slip away from their table undetected to do the dirty deed.

"Crimean nobles are lame," Ike muttered under his breath as Bastian wrapped up his speech ("may their love ev'r bloom like the vibrant red rose, but unblemish'd by thorn may it be"). "I'm glad I threw away my title as soon as possible."

Soren snorted. "Yeah, I can't really imagine you associating with the likes of Lady Poo- Lady Poppy, I mean."

"Mmm. I'd much rather be associating with the likes of you..." He seductively pulled at Soren's tie to draw him closer.

"Ike, what part of 'not now' don't you understand?"

"The 'not' part."

"Didn't we agree that nothing fishy should happen until Gatrie's concoction kicks in?"

"This isn't fishy," Ike pouted, though he loosened his grip on Soren's tie.

"Well, to them it would be. If they didn't approve of Geoffrey for Elincia, they're sure as hell not going to approve of me for you."

"Oh? Because you're a man?"

"Yeah. And because I'm no good."

Ike brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know... I'm just not good enough for you. The hero of Crimea. The savior of Tellius."

"Not this again." Ike rolled his eyes and placed his hands firmly on Soren's shoulders. "You may be brilliant, but none of that's anything unless you get this through your thick skull: you're the one I want to be with. You're not worthless or insignificant or a freak or anything at all like that. In fact, I would be absolutely nothing without you. So stop using your sexy little mouth to mope and whine about it and just kiss me already."

Soren's face flamed. "Again... not... now." He had to clamp his hands down on his chair so he would not leap into Ike's arms and happily obey his commander's orders.

Ike then seemed to remember where they were and what they were doing. "Oh, you are so going to get it when we are alone," he murmured under his breath, raising goosebumps on Soren's skin. "Just you try to deny me then."

"I wouldn't," Soren said truthfully. "I never said I didn't want to. Just not now."

0o0o0o0o0o

It was funny to witness the nobles' descent into drunkenness, though all of the company had seen it happen before during the post-war celebrations. They started off as stiff and stodgy as ever, taking dainty little sips of their 'sparkling punch' and declaring in pompous voices, "Oh my, Lord Such-and-Such, does this seem a little bit strong to you?" "Oh no, couldn't be. Lord Whatshisname was guarding the bowl like a hawk. This must just be a particularly prominent flavor." "Oh, then I do declare I shall have some more!" And slowly their voices would slur and they'd begin laughing and joking and slipping away from their genteel and painted on facades. This was the only way the company knew there were people buried underneath the surface rather than bigoted, prejudiced, manipulative machines.

"Hey, when are we getting to hear some muuuuusic?" Lord Whoreallycares yelled after a few glasses of Gatrie's modified sparkling punch. "I wanna dance! I may be old, but I still know how to shake it!"

Volke mimed throwing up at this request, but obligingly slipped on a Tal Bachman track for the drunken nobles and the surprisingly sober Greil Mercenaries to dance to. It amused Soren somewhat that Volke had chosen "She's So High" as the first dance, since it fit the nobility's complaints about Geoffrey rather well. Elincia and her new husband caught on to their DJ's little joke and took it in good humor, even going so far as to join their countrymen on the floor to rock out to it (as much as two people so calm and subdue could rock out to something, anyways).

Ike and Soren remained at their table, Ike happily devouring the main course and Soren happily devouring the sight of Ike happily devouring the main course. Soren didn't even remember that he was supposed to hate wedding receptions as he smiled and beamed at his lover, the only man who could erase every poisonous emotion that had once existed in his heart. It really, genuinely wasn't so bad. Sure, they were surrounded by drunken idiots who couldn't dance and could scarcely string two coherent words together, but Geoffrey and Elincia were still at the center of the madness, and still they were in love. They seemed so happy in spite of the chaos around them, and even though Soren thought little of Elincia and never thought of Geoffrey at all, he could not begrudge them their happiness. If this was what they wanted, than so be it.

Ike finished up his roast beef and grinned widely at Soren. "Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you being so good just to make it extra difficult for me to restrain myself right now?"

"I wasn't aware I was being particularly good at the moment," Soren argued, though his mouth curled into a pleased smirk.

"I beg to differ. That look you had on your face... the way you're not rolling your eyes and scowling at everyone tonight... how you're smiling for me right now..."

"What can I say, Ike? I like it when you're here."

Ike's grin grew even broader, and he roughly reached for Soren's hands. "That is it! For my sanity's sake, you're getting your reward now!"

Soren protested vocally as Ike dragged him out to the dance floor, wrapped his arms around him, and began to sway in time to the music of a song fittingly entitled "For Me This Is Heaven". The other couples on the floor laughingly made way for them, and Soren was relieved to note that most of the Crimean nobles were too busy building a replica of Castle Crimea with playing cards at a table in the corner to notice what was going on. With an obedient sigh, he slung his arms around Ike's next and began dance clumsily along with him, glad to at last share some bodily contact with his lover, no matter how small it was.

"I thought you said you didn't dance," Soren teasingly grumbled.

"Yeah, that's right. I _didn't_ dance. Not until I realized there was someone in this world I loved enough to dance with."

"Ike..."

"Soren." Ike loosened one the arms he had wrapped around Soren's waist so he could reach up and stroke his cheek. "Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think I love you, and I really don't give a dam who knows." With an evil smirk, he leaned forward and planted an overpowering and insistent kiss right on Soren's slightly parted lips for everyone in the room to see.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Skrimir chuckled loudly. "Somebody's in the heat tonight!"

"For the love of the Goddess, get a room!" Shinon jeered.

Soren was panicking. With all the uproar their friends were causing, the nobles were sure to look over and get the sight of their life any moment now. Ike's grasp on him was too firm to shake off, and when he tried, the stronger man just held on tighter and sneakily slipped his tongue in between his lips so that Soren would become incapable of thinking, fighting, or doing anything but enjoying and existing within the moment. For once, Ike seemed to be the one out of the two of them with the winning plan.

When they at last pulled apart, Soren's eyes narrowed. "You are so dead."

Ike only smiled. "Well, our secret's out. They look a bit surprised over there, but not exactly as if they intend to kill us or anything. Aren't you happy we got that over with?"

He was right. The nobles had certainly been disrupted by Ike's outburst, but they merely looked confused and surprised as opposed to angry and filled with hate. The Greil Mercenaries and their other companions were the only ones who truly looked annoyed.

"I can't believe Ike and Soren just upstaged us," Mia fumed. She and Edward had been slow dancing while riding on the shoulders of Titania and Leonardo respectively.

"I can't believe they stole our dramatic kiss moment!" Kyza yelled, right before jumping Ranulf. Lyre hissed in jealously and tried to tackle him out of the way, but was instead crushed by an incoming Skrimir who had decided to join the little love pile for fun.

"Good thing we're on the bottom floor," Elincia laughed nervously as Skrimir's bulk hit the ground.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE KISSING MY SISTER!" Reyson shrieked. He'd just caught Naesala and Leanne having a moment by the punch bowl. "You lay another hand on her, and I'm taking a razor to your neck, you lech!"

"Did someone say razor?" Stefan asked, whipping an electric one out his pocket. Pelleas squeaked and dove under the buffet table.

"And that will keep everyone occupied for a few hours or so," Ike declared. "See, Soren? I told you it wouldn't be a big deal."

Soren was still surprised, but he knew when to admit defeat. "You're right, I guess."

"Am I forgiven, then?"

"Of course. Your manner of stirring up trouble is quite good, actually."

"I'm glad you think so." He tugged at Soren's hand to pull him off the dance floor. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"To stir up more trouble somewhere quieter."

0o0o0o0o0o

_It should be against the law to feel this good_, Soren thought to himself as Ike trailed kisses down his jaw and neck, nipping and sucking gently to draw little moans from the back of Soren's throat. Ike certainly was intent on getting his revenge for Soren saying 'not now' one too many times, and Soren, just as he had said, was in no state to deny him a single touch or kiss. In fact, he loved this sensation of being consumed by Ike's pent up desire, which was more passionate and exacting than it was when Soren did not tempt and tease him into agony.

"I told you were going to get it," Ike whispered amorously, moving to straddle his smaller partner. "You'd better either surrender now or come up with an escape plan before I take you over completely." He pressed a kiss against Soren's forehead, as if to entice him into staying.

Soren, of course, did not even consider leaving for a moment. "This is the last situation in the world I'd ever want to escape from," he breathed back, running his slender fingers through Ike's hair. "I am all yours, my love. I always will."

Ike flushed happily and rewarded Soren with another long and lingering kiss on the lips. "Good. Because with the way you've made me suffer all night, I doubt I could have possibly let you get away even if I wanted to."

"I'm sorry for that," Soren said contritely. "I'm used to people turning against me because of my past and who I am, but I couldn't bear... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they hated you because you loved me. I didn't want you to be unhappy because we're together."

"But don't you see?" Ike groaned, for the first time looking a bit frustrated. "The only way you'd ever make me unhappy is by not loving me. As long as you do, I don't care what anybody else thinks." He sighed and bent over for another kiss, and then another. "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you, too."

And with that resolved, Ike resumed to envelope Soren in a wave of passion and devotion, fisting into his hair and covering every inch of his exposed skin in a shower of licks and kisses. The more Soren responded, the more encouraged Ike became. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt collar to exposethe pale white skin hidden beneath, still kissing down Soren's body as he went and accepting the kisses the other man bestowed. As Ike pulled away his dress shirt, Soren began to tackle the commander's own tie and suit jacket, deftly maneuvering the buttons and fabric so both of them were equally bare chested before each other, their beautiful naked skin glistening in sweat and desire.

"Are we...?" Ike asked just as Soren wondered, "Do you want to...?" They both fell silent, realizing that they both wanted what was to come, and no more permission than that needed to be given.

"I trust you," Soren whispered as Ike's hand found his belt. "Don't hold anything back from me."

"I would never hurt you," Ike whispered back, his voice devoid of its usual strength and bluntness. "You are my entire world."

It was like taking a plunge into the unknown, but for the first time in his life, Soren wasn't afraid of having the rug swept out from under him. This was something had never done before, something new and alarming and unfamiliar, but it was the one thing he had ever wanted without question, without fear, without doubt. He'd done enough questioning in his life, had been cynical about love and all its implications for much too long. Here was happiness, here was satisfaction, here was completion. Everything he had ever been waiting for was here waiting for him, and all he had to do was give in to be fulfilled, and surrender to be set free.

"I love you," he whispered as Ike pressed against him, hungry, searching. "I'm ready now..."

0o0o0o0o0o

They laid entangled together on the bed, their limbs entwined and their lips still reluctant to abandon the taste of each other's skin. Exhaustion was beginning to creep in on them, however, and soon it was an effort for them to even move and breathe and think. Ike sighed in defeat, but was content with Soren's mere presence beside him, his dark haired rumpled and his eyes glassy with sex.

"Hey, Soren," he said, taking advantage of his companion's uncharacteristic daze of oblivion. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not so opposed to weddings now are you?"

"I suppose not," Soren answered breathlessly, too tired for denial. "All the same, I'm glad there's not another one coming up in our future."

"There might be. We did miss the bouquet toss... and the majority of the reception."

"And for that, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Hey! You were the one being so damn irresistible!"

"Ha! All I did was help Princess Elincia and dance with you. It's not my fault you found both of these things to be attractive."

His taunt gave Ike enough energy to snatch him in his arms and hold him there. "You knew I liked it, you little tease."

Soren smiled silkily and burrowed into Ike's chest. "And this is exactly why I'm in no hurry to prepare and plan for another wedding. I like doing this much, much better."

"Well," Ike said, closing his eyes sleepily and pulling his lover as close as possible, "I can't really argue with that."

0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **(Fan girl squeal). Poor Soren actually thinks I'm going to give him a wedding reprieve? Bwhahaha! I'm the writer, and I can make him go to as many weddings as I want!

Anyhoo. The next wedding up is a mystery! I'll only say that it's going to be a different kind of wedding than I've written about thus far, because these two characters don't really strike me as the wild party type. Take that as you will.

Okay. Tune in next time to learn what couple is next on my checklist, what the RD warriors will do in the face of a more subdue celebration, and what new realization the happily in love lovers will discover along the way. Toodles!


	4. Overcoming with Titania and Rhys

**A/N: **Oh no! We're almost to the end! Only two more weddings, including this one, left to go!

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o

**WEDDING #4- Titania & Rhys**

"So today's the big day, huh?" Oscar mused to Rolf as the two sat at the breakfast table on the morning of the wedding. It was a sunny day, hot but not oppressive, and tempered by a slight and gently blowing breeze. A good day for such an occasion as this. Peaceful, still, quiet, and not a single storm cloud in sight.

"I still can't believe it," Rolf replied to his brother's comment, absently tapping his silverware against the side of his china plate. "I never thought it would actually happen, did you? They were always so right for each other, but I'd never thought they'd actually realize..." He trailed off with a shrug. "Love is strange, I guess."

Oscar paused, taking a long and thoughtful sip of his coffee. "You can't say that this is entirely unexpected, however,"he amended. "They've been growing closer for a while now. And it's been years now since... you know. That awful night. We all knew they were together, though they were obviously trying to hide it."

"Remember when we caught them kissing under the mistletoe last Christmas?" Rolf reminisced, laughing slightly. "Remember how red his face got when he realized we were watching? I guess it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Though it is a bit sooner than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two brothers fell silent as a few more of the mercenaries- Mist, Boyd, Mia, Gatrie, Soren, and Ike, namely- came stumbling into the room, groggily rubbing their eyes and grabbing at whatever food was available on the table. It would be a few minutes before they would be receptive to idle chatter, so the brothers' conversation was put on hold until the rest of their companions got some caffeine and food into their system.

"So," Mist queried after she'd polished off a bagel and a mug coffee, "have any of the guests shown up?"

"The bird tribes are outside stretching their wings, and Tanith just texted that she and the Begnions will be here any minute," Oscar answered. "We're still waiting on Gallia, Goldoa, and Daein. Queen Elincia and all of her people are meeting us there, of course."

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Gatrie wondered. "It's not like they have to primp or get themselves into their dresses and tuxes or anything. We wrote pretty plainly on the invitation that this was going to be a relaxed and casual affair."

"Which is all good by me. I think it's kind of nice that we don't have to dress up and make ourselves pretty." Boyd grinned, shoving a sausage link into his mouth. "It's too nice outside for all those layers."

Mist smiled back at her husband. "Mhmm. It's glorious."

Mia, on the other hand, looked a little less thrilled at the prospect. "I'll miss not having a party for them," she sighed, resting her chin on her hands. "I like the way we've been doing things recently. It's really been fun, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, we've all been having a nice time at all these weddings, but you'll get over it," Ike interjected. "This is what they want... and I think it's a pretty great idea. In fact, I doubt there's a better way out there for them to honor their love."

Everyone present murmured a quiet agreement.

After a moment, Gatrie spoke up again. "I get why they're doing it, but what they have planned seems like kind of a downer. For a wedding, at least." He shrugged his massive shoulders and made a face. "But to each his own, I guess."

"I think it will be more beautiful than you expect," Mist argued. "A bit somber for a wedding, yes, but beautiful all the same."

The point was debated back and forth between the mercenaries for a while, and all the already used arguments were brought up once again when Shinon belatedly ambled downstairs for breakfast. But when the food and drinks Oscar had prepared ran out, the conversation once again wore thin and everyone dispersed to do their own thing. Boyd, Mist, Rolf, and Mia wandered outside to meet up with the birds, and Shinon, Gatrie, and Oscar left to finish up some last minute chores that needed to be taken care of. That left Ike and Soren alone at the table, still lingering over their cleared off plates and nearly empty drink glasses.

"You've been pretty quiet this morning," Ike remarked to Soren, his voice still drowsy. "Anything up?"

"Nothing important." The mage's voice sounded particularly unconvincing, and even Ike, who was still half asleep and always a bit slow on the uptake, caught on to it.

"Hey. Anything that's bothering you is important for me to know about," Ike responded, trying to needle the other boy into opening up. "You can tell me anything."

But Soren merely sighed and folded his arms across his chest defiantly. "I really don't want to put a damper on things, okay?" he protested. "I'll talk to you about it later."

Ike's eyes widened in alarm. Soren's tone of voice was not at all to his liking. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"WHAT? Of course not!"

"Then tell me! It will bother me all day if you don't."

"Fine." Soren unfolded his arms and looked questioningly up at Ike. "Titania was in love with your father." He said this as a statement rather than a question.

"Uh, yes. I figured that one out for myself a few years ago, thank you."

"And Titania and Rhys are getting married." Another statement.

"Yes..." Ike agreed, his eyebrows arching. "That's the plan for today."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No. Why should it?"

Soren bit his lip uncertainly. "You think people can love more than once?"

"I don't see why not. Titania's been offered a second chance at happiness, and I think that can only be a good thing. And you can see it in her eyes, can't you? She really does love him."

"Well... yes, I suppose."

"But you're not satisfied with it?" Ike asked.

Soren took in a deep breath, afraid to ask the question nagging in the back of his mind. "If I died... would you be able to find happiness in someone else?" he whispered faintly.

Realization dawned upon Ike's face. "Oh. That's what this is about. I see." He took Soren's hand and studied and intently, not exactly sure what to say. "If you want the truth... I don't know. It's not something you plan for or expect to happen, and there's really no way of telling if it will or not. I don't think Titania intended to love my father, and I also don't believe she intended to fall in love again with Rhys after my father died. But it happened, and I don't really regret that it did. We can't always cling to the dead, Soren." He pressed a soothing kiss against his lover's trembling hand. "We may love them and never forget them, but we cannot allow them to tie us to a place and time that no longer exists. We have to keep on living without them, as hard as it may seem."

Soren couldn't hide the fact that his face was falling into a grimace of grief. "Y-you would be just fine without me..." he whimpered. "O-of course."

"No. I didn't say that." Ike gruffly took Soren's hand and pressed it against his heart. "I love you, Soren. If you died, a part of me would die with you. No one else would ever get to share or replace the part of me that loves you. Titania may be marrying Rhys, but that doesn't mean the love she bore for my father has disappeared. It's still there in her heart. Just like my love for you will always stay, no matter what happens to us."

Soren looked less wounded at this remark, but there were still some traces of pain displayed on his face. "I-Ike. You know that I would never be able to stand in the way of your happiness, alive or dead."

"Yes. I would do the same for you."

"But... what I'm trying to say is that... is that for me, you wouldn't have to. There could never be anyone else for me but you."

Ike flushed. "Soren. You don't know that. I might go before you, and-"

"No!" Soren cried. "No, no, no! You don't get it! You're the only... you've always been the only person to ever care about me. You were the one who took me off the streets when I was starving, the only one who talked to me and really listened, the only one who worried about me or cared if I was eating enough or if I was too tired or too weak or..." He trailed off, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. "The Goddess did not fill me with the amount of love she gave to you, Ike. I have so little to spare, and you are the one who has earned it all. If you go, I don't think there will anything left to give. This is... this is the only chance for happiness I think I have."

"Well, then," Ike murmured, his voice thick and heavy. "I'll just have to stay here with you for as long as the Goddess lets me."

"You promise?"

"Well, it's not something I exactly have much control over. But you have my word that I will stick by you no matter what until the day I die."

"And I too vow to remain by your side as long as I draw the breath of life," Soren said solemnly, closing his eyes.

Ike kissed him briefly, and then drew away. "Well, I'm glad you took the time to share this with me, but we should probably be getting ready to go right now. You'll be okay, hmm, Soren?"

"As long as you're here. And you?"

Ike cracked a smile. "Do you even have to ask?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Titania had never looked lovelier in all her life. Her red hair unbound and haloing her pale and softly smiling face, she walked forward to the water's edge, the basket of cherry blossoms she had looped around her arm swaying with her every motion. Every once in a while, a breeze would stir her white cotton sundress away from her ankles and reveal a pair of tiny bare feet that looked so stark and white against the green of the grass. Titania had been a soldier and mercenary for so long that it was sometimes difficult to remember how feminine and soft she could be when her armor was stripped and her heart exposed. She was magical and ethereal as she walked, and those who watched her could not help but draw in their breath and marvel at what a miracle the Goddess had wrought for her on this very poignant and special day.

Rhys and a fellow holy brother were waiting for her at the shoreline, a sloppy smile coloring the former's face. It was good to see him so well and happy, good to see both Rhys and Titania smiling and at peace. She had suffered long, and he had felt her grief along with her, but now here they were at last at a moment of closure. Love would heal their old wounds, renew their hearts again, and make them whole.

This ceremony, which Gatrie had worried would be a bit morbid for a wedding, was meant to be a celebration of love for both the living and the dead. All who were present owed the fact that they were alive and well to one or many of the individuals who had sacrificed themselves for their country's freedom and victory during the wars, and it was the couple's decision to take a moment after the ceremony to honor those who had not lived to see the day. Titania and Rhys had both agreed upon this idea in lieu of a traditional ceremony and reception for several different reasons, many of which they chose to keep to themselves. No one but the two of them really knew what struggles and hurdles they'd had to overcome in the healing and falling in love process after Greil's death, but it was apparent that the lessons they learned played an integral part in their relationship, and it seemed fitting to their guests that these things would be acknowledged and addressed on the day of their wedding.

All in all, the marriage ceremony itself was rather brief. The holy brother did not waste time speechifying and prolonging the couple's wait, but quickly called down the Goddesses' blessing and led Titania and Rhys into the exchange of their vows. The rings were traded and prayers were offered up for the happiness of the pair and their loved ones, and then the couple was united as man and wife, their union sealed with a tender and romantic kiss. The mercenaries offered up a few congratulatory cheers, but since they knew what was to come, they remained more subdue than they would have otherwise.

Once the holy brother wrapped up the service, Titania, the new bride, set her basket of cherry blossoms down by the banks of the water, and she and Rhys each removed a flower and held it carefully in their palms. This was the moment they had allotted in remembrance of their fallen comrades, but everyone knew that there was one comrade in particular they both wished to say their farewells to before they returned home to enjoy a small wedding feast and gift exchange with their friends.

"Greil," Titania began, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke the name that hung so heavily over her heart, "you were the wisest and best of men. Your death and the way you left us...left me... to find our way on our own has haunted me for so long now. 'How could this happen to him?' I wondered. 'Why him and not me?' I wanted so much to be dead instead of you. I would have given anything to bring you back, even the things and people I held dearest to my heart." She paused to brush the moisture from her cheeks and clutch onto Rhys' hand for support. "But I have to say goodbye now, Commander. I have a life to live, and to live it I must come to terms with your death and accept the fact that you are gone. I will never forget you, but it is time for me to move forward with the man I have come to love. I have so many great and wonderful things in my life, and I will not ever seek to throw them away again. I have at last found and made my peace." She set the blossom on the water and watched for a moment as it drifted through the currents. "Farewell, my Commander..."

Rhys too stepped forward to the water's edge, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "Commander, I know what a wondrous gift I have been given in my wife," he murmured softly as Titania buried her face in his shoulder. "I may not be strong, but I will protect her with everything I have in me. We will not fear or take for granted this life the Goddess has given us because of your sacrifice. You will always have my thanks. But now it is time for us to say goodbye." His flower joined Titania's on the water, and the couple bowed their heads.

After they had finished sending up their prayers, Rhys and Titania stepped aside so the rest of their guests could take their own flowers from the basket and say some words in honor of their beloved fallen. The Greil mercenaries spoke up first, as all of them wished to honor the same man the newlywed couple had just been speaking of.

"Father..." Ike spoke up, his voice tremulous. "You were the one who gave me the strength to vanquish whatever evil came upon us, and it was you who taught me the importance of openness and tolerance in my dealings with others. You may be gone now, but your hand will always be there to guide me, and I thank you for it... for everything. I love you."

"I wish you could see us now," Mist sighed wistfully. "We've grown so much, and you would be so very proud. Ike and Boyd have taken such good care of me, but I still miss you every day. Wherever you are, I hope you think of me from time to time and pray for me like you always used to do."

"I'll always look after her for you," said Boyd, taking Mist's hand. "I will never let you down, Commander."

"And I," Soren whispered, so not everyone would be able to hear his promise, "I will always watch after Ike. You were the one who raised him to what he is now, and because of you, he is the best and finest man there ever wa**s **on Tellius. You have my thanks and my word that I will never ever be ungrateful for a single inch of him. I know what a gift he is, and I will be strive to be worthy of him."

"He'll never be you, but I guess as long as I'm around to keep the damn whelp from killing us all, things will be okay." Shinon sighed, trying not to sound as emotional as he felt. "You... you should never have died, Commander."

"But we'll do our best to carry on your legacy," finished Oscar. "You were our inspiration and our light. We will never forget that."

They bent forward and slipped their blossoms into the river, sighing a farewell that resonated softly in the air.

The others remaining followed their lead. The Dawn Brigade prayed for the men and women of Daein that had fallen during the Mad King's War, Begnion Occupation, and the senseless battles against the laguz alliance. Tibarn and the hawks unabashedly wept for those of their tribe that had been casualties to Kilvas' blood contract with the Begnion Senate, and Naesala too proclaimed his remorse for this massacre which he had been forced to carry out against his will. Empress Sanaki prayed for the many lives the Senate of her country had taken in its greedy quest for glory, but laguz and and the Crimeans mourned the late king and their fallen royal knights. The herons sang a galdr for the murdered herons of the Serenes Forest, the kinsmen that had died a wrongful and unjust death. The Gallians offered their flowers in memory of the feral ones that had once been laguz, and Ena, Nasir, Kurthnaga, Gareth, and Almedha of Goldoa bid farewell to both Dheginsea and Rajaion, the two main sacrifices of the dragon tribe.

When they had finished, the river was nearly covered in cherry blossoms. Most of the wedding guests were shedding tears, but not all of them were sad. Thoughts of the dead did not have to be miserable and shattering, really. There was as much joy and relief to be found in this act as there was in soaring across a crowded dance floor to the sound of electronic beeps and a thumping bass as they had all done at the other weddings. It may not have been as easy and lighthearted as a mindless dance, but there were longer lasting rewards in saying goodbye to the ones who were lost and holding onto the sweet and bitter memories that would never again occur in this lifetime. Beauty too could be found in this, this heart breaking and medicinal act of waking the dead and setting them back at rest in a blanket of prayers, assurances, and hopes for a future that would continue to march on without their presence, though forever and always with their lingering touch.

0o0o0o0o0o

"You're crying," Soren informed Ike once they were back at headquarters. He took his thumb and lovingly smoothed away some of the tears from his the side of his face. "I'm sorry."

"You're crying, too" Ike shot back. "I think we all are."

Soren quickly rubbed at his eyes, banishing the unwanted teardrops from his face. Weakness did not become him, he thought, and he would hardly be able to cheer Ike up if he himself was sniveling like a wounded animal. He needed to be strong, he needed to...

"No," Ike murmured, snatching Soren's hand and pulling it away from his face. "Don't."

"But-"

"It's okay. We have nothing to be ashamed of. We're allowed to cry every once in awhile."

"I just-"

"Ssh. I know." Ike sank down onto his bed, taking his pillow and crushing it in his arms. "Death... it's such a difficult thing to think about. It's so hard not to be afraid of it, but it will come for all of us someday. Whether we want it to or not."

"It shouldn't have to come for you," Soren whispered, choking back a sob. "You're the best... you're all I have."

"Soren," Ike protested, "I'm not going to die on you anytime soon. Why are you so worried? I know I take risks and the mercenary lifestyle isn't the safest out there, but I do try to be careful. I don't want to leave you alone, ever."

Soren sniffed into the sleeve of his shirt, his mind filled with the image of a wounded Ike pulling his dying father through the rainy Gallian forest, blood pouring and pooling out of both of them. "Your... your father," he wept, his heart pounding in anguished. "No one expected. No one thought he could fall, but... but... out of the blue, it happened. It can happen any time. It could happen now or tomorrow or-"

"Soren!" Ike pressed a finger to his lips. "I know! Any one of us could fall at any time, but we can't live our lives in fear of that. We have to be reasonable and make the most of the time we have, no matter how fleeting it may be. If you spend every moment worrying that I'll fall over dead at any second, you'll make yourself miserable."

"But I just can't seem to help it sometimes. Everything I am depends on you, Ike." Soren sighed and slipped into bed beside him. "I don't want to know what it will feel like to lose you."

Ike sat up, threw aside his pillow, and pulled Soren gently into his arms. "You really love me, don't you?" he murmured tenderly, running his fingers through Soren's long and lustrous hair.

**"**What, I haven't been making that clear enough for you or something?" Soren's voice was still shaking with emotion, but he managed a wavering smile at this remark.

Ike ignored this bit of sass, though he found it rather cute. He had something else on his mind at the moment, and he wasn't doing anything until is was all laid out on the table. "And being in love with someone and wanting them to be with them forever is not too sappy and repugnant of an idea for you to tolerate?" he continued.

"Of course not."

"And you think that maybe Boyd and Mist were right to want to be together even though he's a loud mouthed idiot in comparison to her?"

"I suppose. They're happy, I guess."

"And Jill and Haar. Even though he sleeps all the time and she gets on your nerves, you still understand why they wanted to be together?"

"Sure. What are you getting at with this?"

"How about Geoffrey and Elincia?" Ike persisted. "A Crimean noble and a mere knight of common birth. Does it make sense to you that they still love each other, despite their differences?"

"...yes..."

"And Rhys and Titania. Do you believe that Titania loves him even though she loved my father once? Do you believe in her when she says she has moved on?"

"I wouldn't have before, but after listening to her at the wedding... I guess I do." Soren looked at Ike strangely. "Why all these questions?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready to listen to the question I'm going to pose to you. You're so cynical sometimes that I don't think you'll be receptive to it, but other times you get this look in your eye, and then I believe with my whole heart that you're finally prepared. All these weddings have been changing you, but it wouldn't do you any good if you didn't even realize it. So, I thought that maybe if I-"

"Ike!" Soren yelped, gently hitting the other man on the arm. "Could you shut up for one second and tell me what you're talking about?"

"Oh. Yes. Well. There's something I wanted to ask you. I might sound like a fool for it... but I think now is the time to try."

"So? Go on and try, then."

Ike smiled nervously, and then helped both Soren and himself out of the bed so they were both standing on the cold wood floor. He kept his grip intent on Soren's left hand, and then he leaned forward slightly, his blue-eyed gaze sweeter and more tender than Soren had ever seen it before.

"Will you marry me?"

0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Gasp!

Okay, okay. You could probably see that coming. But still sweet nonetheless, I hope.

Anyhoo, Soren may be in love, but will that be enough to convince him to submit to a wedding of his own? Or will the tactician find a way to commit to his love without an accompanying drunken debacle in which the Greil mercenaries and their many friends destroy everything in sight? Find out in the final chapter, which will be out before you know it! Now I have to write something for school I've been putting off for five hours! Yay!


	5. The Last Wedding

**A/N: **And now the end is upon us. It's been fun, and my sincerest thanks go out to all who reviewed/read/favorited and signed up for chapter alerts. Hopefully this last wedding is to your liking!

0o0o0o0o0o

**WEDDING #5**

It was the morning of Naesala and Leanne's wedding, but Ike and Soren weren't going. Ike had _wanted_ to go, certainly, and had actually planned on doing so against Soren's wishes at first. It was the first marriage to take place in the reborn Serenes forest, and it promised to be a spectacle beyond anything the Greil Mercenaries had ever before seen. Ike had been especially excited to attend the event as a special friend and guest of the royal herons, but Soren, as always, had a plan up his sleeve to bend Ike to his will and keep him exactly where he wanted him.

"I'm not going," the mage had announced after the invitation had been issued. "I've got other plans for that morning."

"Well, there's no way I'm going to miss out on it," Ike had said. "I can't believe Reyson even agreed to it in the first place. Maybe Rafiel talked him into it. Anyways, I-"

"Ike," Soren interrupted. "You've got other plans for that morning, too."

"I do?" He'd tried to rack his brain, but came up with nothing for that particular date.

"Yes, you do."

"Care to tell me what these other plans are?"

Soren had only smiled silkily, refusing to answer.

"C'mon, Soren. It's Leanne! Naesala and I might not be the best of buddies, but I can't skip out on anything involving the herons. We're too close to each other. Besides, this is pretty much destined to be the coolest wedding that has ever happened on Tellius, and I'd really hate to miss it."

But Soren had just gone on smiling and absently toying with the ends of his hair. "Fine enough, then. Have it your way."

Ike had thought that would be the end of it, although he was secretly suspicious of how easily the typically unmovable tactician had relented. He figured that maybe Soren had gotten his dates for their supposed 'other plans' mixed up, and that both of them could go to the Serenes and have a good time and add yet other wedding to their growing checklist. Looking back, he realized just how idiotic he was for underestimating the tactical genius that was Soren, but at the time he was just being his usual, oblivious self. It was his natural way of doing things to take people and words at face value rather than attempting to study them closer, and Soren's acquiescence in allowing him to go to the wedding was no exception.

But it wasn't long before he realized that his boyfriend wasn't going down without a fight. Soren had a very a particular and cruel way of getting what he wanted, and it was only a few hours after they had first received the invitation that Ike noticed that whenever he bent down to kiss Soren, the mage would quickly turn his head so all Ike got was a mouth full of hair. If that wasn't bad enough, when Ike had decided to personally cup Soren's face so that he couldn't get away from his insistent lips, the other boy had defiantly refused to kiss him back and instead accepted the embrace as if he couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Soren?" Ike had groaned, pulling away in frustration. "Could you please work with me here?"

"I don't know, Ike. You know what I want, and if you want me to comply, you'll have to let me have it."

"Uh...?"

Soren had arced his eyebrows, grinning like a maniac. Ike didn't think he had seen him smile so much in all the years he'd known him. Soren hadn't even looked so happy after they'd first gotten together the night of Haar and Jill's reception. Or after they'd first had sex, for that matter.

"Think hard about it, Ike," he'd said, his breath teasing agonizingly against his lover's lips. "You'll get it."

But Ike hadn't sorted it out by time they'd gone to bed, and when he'd tried to remove Soren's clothes as he always did, the mage had swatted his hands away with a frown. "Have you got something to say to me?" he'd asked pointedly.

"Hm. I love you?"

"Yes. That's very nice. I love you, too. Anything else?"

"Er... I would very much like to make love to you right now?"

Soren sighed darkly, as if annoyed that Ike hadn't managed to pull out the right answer. "If that's you have to say, I'm afraid I can't tonight."He'd feigned a noisy yawn and curled up on his side, turning so his back was facing Ike.

"Sorennnnn! For the love of the Goddess! This isn't fair."

"Mhm."

"Why? Have I done something bad?"

"Yup."

"Is this about the wedding?"

"Yup."

"Then you're just being plain unreasonable," Ike grumbled. "Why is it such a big deal? You didn't even tell me what other plans we have, so how am I supposed to believe we actually have them?"

"Goodnight, Ike," was the only answer Soren would give before falling asleep.

Ike had endured this for three straight days, forcing himself not to cave. Soren _had _to be doing this just to be ornery, and Ike wasn't about to give his stubborn boyfriend the satisfaction of having him crawling back on his hands and knees, panting with lust and desire. He could master these animal instincts if he tried, he just knew he could.

But then on the fourth day his resolve had suddenly been lost. He'd gone down to Aimee's shop to buy some beef jerky (if his boyfriend was refusing to be intimate with him, at least there was still his second love, the taste of deliciously prepared meat), and he'd spotted Soren there mock flirting with the pretty shop girl in order to get a discount on an external hard drive for his laptop. He knew Soren couldn't care less about Aimee, but somehow the sight of his lover being so open and receptive with someone else after being so closed off with him stirred up the green eyed jealousy monster that had never before reared its ugly head inside of him.

"Soren. Come on." He'd taken Soren's arm with more force than he had intended, and the smaller boy had almost belly flopped onto the ground as Ike pulled him forward.

"But- my hard drive!"

"Don't worry Ikey-poo!" Aimee had purred, bending forward to show off her extraordinary figure. "There's only room in my heart for you! If you wanted to take the time to sing the praises of my beauty and the beauty of our love, I wouldn't say no!"

"Sorry, lady. Soren and I have to talk about something."

"What about my hard drive?" Soren whined as Ike dragged him back to headquarters. "I was about to get a really good deal on it."

Ike hadn't answered him, but had instead continued to pull Soren up the stairs until they reached the bedroom the two of them shared.

"Ike? I thought I told that I wouldn't-"

Ike interrupted him. "You can have anything you want, Soren."

Soren had fallen silent, a slight smile finally blossoming on his face. "You... you won't go to the wedding?"

"Not if you're so opposed to me going. If my staying will make you happy, I'll stay. In the morning I'll write to Reyson and tell I've come down with something that will prevent me from coming. Sorenitis."

Soren had practically beamed at this. "Thank you, Ike. I know you really wanted to go, so it means a lot that you would give it up for me."

"Um, yes. To be honest, I might have even given up eating for you if you'd kept that up another night."

"Didn't feel so good, did it?"

"Not at all. Especially watching you trying to flirt with Aimee. That was nauseating."

"Now you know how I felt all those years."

"Hey. I never actually flirted with her. She was the one flirting me."

"Which was still rather nauseating to witness, at best." He'd curled his arms around Ike's neck and pulled him close. "But I'm sorry. It was amusing at first, but it was so hard not return your affection. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. But still... did you really need to do all that? Couldn't you have just told me what's going on the day of the wedding that's so important?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. You'll just have to trust me. And I assure you, it _will_ be worth your sacrifice."

"Okay. I'll trust you." He'd planted a kiss on Soren's lips and sighed happily when he at last kissed him back. "Now that that's out of the way... I hope you know I always get my revenge."

"What do you... mmm." His sentence had been cut short by Ike pushing him down on the bed and immediately beginning to tear into his clothes. "Careful, Ike! You're ripping one of my nicer shirts."

"Don't care. You asked for it."

"But still. It wouldn't hurt for you to slow down for two seconds."

"Actually, I think it would."

Soren had half a mind to protest, but after four days and three nights without enjoying the sensation of Ike's touch on him, he decided he really didn't mind. Shirts could be replaced, no matter how nice they were. Moments like this could not.

0o0o0o0o0o

And so it was that Soren and Ike did not go to Naesala and Leanne's wedding. While the others left early in the morning to head down to the Serenes, the two lovers slept in, peacefully curled up in each other's arms as morning light streamed through their window, which was, in truth, perfectly all right by the both of them.

Soren got up much earlier than Ike as always, and quietly untangled himself from his sprawled out lover withoutwaking him up. Ike was a deep sleeper, so it was easy not to disturb him while he was resting, but still Soren liked to remove himself slowly from the bed since he was so loathe to abandon, even if only for a moment, the warmth of Ike's skin. Early riser though he was, he often found himself drawn back to Ike's side in the mornings by a force greater than that of his own will. He liked the look in Ike's eyes when they drowsily met his, and it amused him greatly that Ike couldn't do anything- not even give him a good morning kiss or an affectionate hug- until he had some coffee in his system. No matter what tasks he had to do that day, Soren always tried to wander back to the bedroom in time to witness the precious moment of Ike opening his eyes to find him still snuggled up against his side, still as in love with him, if not more, than he had been the night before.

This particular morning, Soren headed straight down to the kitchen. Oscar would be there making breakfast most days, sometimes with the help of Mist and Rolf, but today Soren had the whole place to himself. He rummaged around the cupboards and pulled out the ingredients to make some pancakes and biscuits and set right to work, humming a song under his breath as he prepared Ike's feast. If only every morning could be as quiet and peaceful as this...

There was a sticky note on the refrigerator from Boyd that read "SOREN, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE LAST OF THE ORANGE JUICE WHILE I'M GONE OR ELSE," but Soren laughingly tore it down and poured two large glasses of juice and added them to the breakfast tray. If Boyd wanted the orange juice so badly, he should have just finished it off himself before leaving for the wedding. Stupid Boyd. Mist would buy him some more when they got back, and Soren's bad behavior would go unpunished as always.

Once the pancakes and biscuits were ready and the kitchen returned to its usual pristine state, Soren carted the heavy tray upstairs and slipped back into the bedroom. Ike instantly bolted upright as the smell of breakfast hit his nostrils, and a goofy grin spread across his face. "For me, Soren? You shouldn't have!"

Soren quickly passed the tray onto Ike before it was ripped out of his arms, and slipped back under the covers beside him. "Sorry I didn't make you any sausage," he said apologetically as he doled out the silverware. "The others must have used up all our stash this morning before they left. We'll have to pick up some more later."

"Well, at least I got that beef jerky from- oh. Wait. I never did end up getting that, thanks to minxish behavior. Oh well. Pancakes are quite all right." He took an impressive bite out of his stack once he had doused it completely in maple syrup. "Ahhh, yes."

"Glad you like it. I'm no Oscar when it comes to cooking."

"But you're definitely not a Mist, which is all that really matters." Ike smiled gratefully at Soren as he continued to gobble up his meal. "Thank you, by the way. Is this the reason why we're not going to the wedding?"

Soren nibbled a little at his own dish and took a small sip of Boyd's orange juice. "No. But you'll figure that out soon enough."

After he'd gotten down as much he was going to eat, Soren took Ike's free hand and began to playfully toy with the fingers. His thumb made contact with the cool metal of the engagement band, but he waited to pull it off until Ike was occupied in buttering his pancakes and biscuits. It was amazing how when Ike was truly caught up in his food, absolutely nothing could distract him. Soren could probably paint "Daein Rulz" all over his body in permanent marker and Ike wouldn't even notice as long as he had a plate full of food in front of him.

But of course the spell always broke when he cleaned his plate and every last morsel of food was eaten up. His appetite satisfied, Ike let out a pleasant sigh, massaged his belly, and turned to Soren with an altogether comical look on his face. "You just stole my ring!"

"I did indeed."

"So let me get this straight. You made me give up going to Leanne's wedding just so you could take away all my hope for a wedding of my own? That's low!"

"It would be low indeed if that's what I intended to do."

"You're telling me! How could y-" Ike paused for a moment, processing what Soren had just said. "Oh. Never mind. But if that's not what you're doing, why'd you just steal my ring?"

"We can't have a proper ring exchange if we're still hanging on to our own rings. Here." He slipped the identical band from his finger and handed it to Ike. "There you go."

This only confused Ike even more. "Proper... ring... exchange? What?"

"You did say you wanted to marry me, didn't you?"

"Marry...?" Ike's eyes suddenly widened in terror. "Please tell me you don't have a holy brother hidden in here, Soren. I'm not dressed."

Soren burst out laughing. "Of course I don't. There's no room for one."

"Well, how exactly do you intend on marrying me, then?"

"I researched the matter after you proposed," he explained. "Do you know that you don't need anyone specific, not even a holy brother, to marry you? Anyone can become legally married as long as it's in the sight of the Goddess, which pretty much means that any two people can get married at any time in any place. Interesting, huh? It's not exactly common knowledge."

Ike considered this. "Soren... this is what you meant when you said you'd only marry me under one condition?"

"Yeah, well... yeah."

"You know, you could have told me about this earlier. Instead of keeping me guessing about what the one condition might possibly be. I thought it might end up being something unpleasant." He turned Soren's ring in his hand and watched as the light reflected off of it. "But I'm not abject to this idea. If this is all it takes to get you to be life's companion, than how can I complain?"

Soren sighed sheepishly. "I thought you might be set on the whole ceremony thing, and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. All those people... all those people staring at us and measuring us up." He shuddered unwittingly. "This should be ours and ours alone. I know that sounds selfish, but... when it comes to you, I guess I'll always be."

"I don't mind being hoarded, as long as its by you." Ike playfully ruffled Soren's hair, which was still somewhat mussed from the night before. "So how do we do this?"

"Well, from what I understand, we exchange our rings, promise to love each other for the rest of our lives, kiss. All the normal wedding stuff."

"And when do we start?"

"Anytime you want. Although you may want to get some of that syrup off your lips first."

Ike obligingly licked it off, which made Soren shiver in anticipation. "Should we put our clothes on?"

"I don't really see a point to it."

"And the vows we exchange... do we have to memorize anything?"

"Nope. Just as long as we promise forever, it should be fine."

"Okay. Well." He lifted the band and hovered it over Soren's ring finger. "Before we start... I just wanted to say thank you."

"For...?"

"For this. For everything since we've been together. Since we've been children." He smiled gently. "Its been good. I don't regret that you're the one I'm giving my whole life to."

Ike pushed the ring down Soren's finger. "Well. I'm not entirely sure how to say this. I know you worry about me and probably always will, so the best thing I can tell you is that I will always be here. For as long as you and I are both breathing, I will be here. No matter how cynical you are, no matter how many times you boss me around, no matter what you say or think or feel or do. I love you. Nothing about that will ever change." He kissed Soren's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's your turn now."

Soren swallowed deeply, searching for the right words. "I... you know how I feel about you. You'll always be the only one who I'll ever love. I know I don't always deserve you and that I can be pretty cold at times, but I will do anything in my power- _anything-_ to make you happy. As long as I am here and you are here with me, I'll want nothing more from my life. I love you. Nothing about that will ever change." He gave Ike his ring back, tenderly sliding it down the length of his finger. "I'll never try to take that from you again."

"Good. Because you're not allowed to have it back." Ike leaned forward, kissing Soren on the neck, nose, eyelids, and finally on the lips. "You know what I like about this?"

"Hmm?"

"We can move right into the honeymoon without anyone making any smart comments."

"Oh, yes. There was a particular reason I didn't want to have a wedding involving Shinon or Skrimir or Ranulf, you know."

"Mmm. Well, we'll get to hear everything they have to say when they find out that we did this. I don't think anybody's going to be thrilled that we managed to pull off a wedding without them."

"Let them be mad. I don't care."

"Me either. Although I do rather regret not being able to have an all meat buffet table at my wedding reception."

Soren snorted. Typical Ike. "Aimee wasn't invited to the Serenes wedding since neither Naesala or Leanne knew her well," he suggested. "We can go to her shop and get as much meat as you want for dinner."

"But we're on our honeymoon right now. We're not allowed to get out of bed. Also, I don't want you anywhere near her."

"I told you-"

"I know. But you'll get caught up in trying to re-purchase your hard drive, and I don't want anyone or anything to distract you today. Only me."

"Oh, so you're selfish now, too?" Soren chuckled, giving Ike goosebumps. Such a rare and beautiful sound, a sound that only he would ever hear.

"Yup, that about sums it up." He gathered Soren up in his arms, pressing his lips against the wedding band on his finger. "I love you."

"I love you," Soren echoed, sinking willingly into the warmth surrounding him. "Forever."

0o0o0o0o0o

But they couldn't hide from the world forever. When the Greil Mercenaries came home to discover what little trick Soren had pulled, they immediately telephoned everyone they knew, and it wasn't long before headquarters was swamped with war comrades either wanting to wish the newlywed couple well or to chastise them for committing the sin of marrying in private. And since they had all managed to show up in Crimea together around the same time, the war veterans decided to throw an impromptu reception for the couple at Greil Headquarters in order to get their revenge for missing out on their commander's actual wedding. Though this was exactly what he had been trying to avoid in the first place, Soren had the decency to give in to their wishes for once in his life. He wasn't thrilled to have people dancing on his tables and drawing stick figures on his walls in crayon and demonstrating the crow mating dance in the meeting room and posting signs that said "Welcome to the Sexytime Palace!" in his bedroom (he knew this had to be Ranulf, though he took the high road and decided against revenge), but when he saw how Ike smiled at this pointless nonsense, bemused and touched at the same time, he sat back and just let it happen. He didn't understand how any of it was supposed to honor the love he and Ike shared, but perhaps that didn't really matter. They were having a good time, and so was Ike. He could at least be happy for that.

So much had changed, he realized, though so many things had still stayed the same. Even though some of them were married now, himself included, and some were making plans to start a family (rumor had it that Jill was pregnant, though she hadn't announced it herself yet), they were still the same ridiculous and wild crowd that had polluted the floors at Mist's wedding and annoyed and disgusted Soren so. He was not so bothered by them now, but there was Skrimir still throwing his weight around as if he was not aware of it, there was Shinon still drinking like there was no tomorrow, there was Kyza and Lyre still fighting over Ranulf, Tormod still setting everything on fire, Stefan still inexplicably trying to give people haircuts with an electric razor, Kieran still trying to impress everyone, namely Oscar, with his vile and over dramatic dance moves. It was comforting in a way to see that they remained unchanged, that he could count on them be their aggravating and strangely endearing selves no matter what happened.

Ike sidled up to where he was sitting, two glasses of champagne in his hands. He passed one along to Soren before taking a sip out of his own. "Look over there." He gestured to a corner where Ilyana and Zihark were sitting together rather closely. He was feeding her some lasagna, and she was looking up at him as if she were seriously considering becoming his slave. "Think we may have another wedding on our hands?"

"I dunno. That depends on whether she's in love with him or with the food he's giving her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'll keep our wedding check list at the ready just in case."

Soren shook his head, somewhat torn between disgust and amazement. "It seems like we're stuck in a bit of a cycle, doesn't it? A wedding, a party, a proposal, another wedding. Think we'll get out of it anytime soon?"

"Doubt it. Even when all of us who are interested in settling down are married off, there will be other things. Children and grandchildren. That sort of thing."

"I can just imagine it. Elincia gives birth to a new prince of Crimea, and we celebrate with Volke playing the Macarena and Gatrie spiking the drinks."

"Hey. Doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

"No," Soren said, blinking in surprise as this unexpected answer came from him. "It really doesn't."

**-FIN-**

0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:** Aww, I don't want it to be over. Maybe I could just keep going until I have everyone married off to someone else... although that would probably end producing some pretty weird couples (RolfxMeg, anyone? BromxMuarim?). Well, thanks again to all who read this. Keep sending in your comments and letting me know what you think!


End file.
